Fantasic Four: World's Greatest Heroes
Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes is an animated television series based on the Marvel Comics' Fantastic Four comic book series. This is the team's fourth foray into animation. The show combines two-dimensional art as well as three-dimensional computer animation that was produced by the France-based animation company MoonScoop Group. The series is produced by the MoonScoop division of Taffy Entertainment in collaboration with M6 and Cartoon Network Europe. Airing In the United States, the show had an erratic airing schedule on Cartoon Network, having premiered as part of Toonami on September 2, 2006. It ran for only eight of the season's 26 episodes before being pulled. It subsequently returned to the network starting June 9, 2007, shortly before the release of the film Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer. The second launch of the show aired only nine episodes, leaving nine installments not televised in the USA. The show aired on Boomerang for a brief time before moving to Nicktoons in 2009 for the final episodes. Plot World's Greatest Heroes is not directly connected to any of the previous iterations of the Fantastic Four, telling its own version of the team's origin and their encounters with their rogues gallery. Unlike its 1990's predecessor, which consisted almost entirely of straight or modified reinterpretations of classic Fantastic Four comic book stories, World's Greatest Heroes features mostly original stories, though elements from various comic iterations of the Fantastic Four were used in the series. Cast * Hiro Kanagawa - Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic * Lara Gilchrist - Susan Storm/Invisible Woman * Christopher Jacot - Johnny Storm/The Human Torch * Brian Dobson - Ben Grimm/The Thing, Flatman * Samuel Vincent - H.E.R.B.I.E., Trapster, Peter Parker * Paul Dobson - Victor Von Doom/Dr. Doom, Mole Man, Captain Ultra * Sunita Prasad - Alicia Masters Guest stars * Mark Acheson - Attuma * Michael Adamthwaite - Namor * Don Brown - Henry Peter Gyrich * Trevor Devall - Diablo * Michael Dobson - Ronan the Accuser, Mr. Bonner-Davis * Brian Drummond - Agent Pratt * Laura Drummond - Courtney Bonner-Davis * Mark Gibbon - Hulk * Jonathan Holmes - Wizard * Andrew Kavadas - Dr. Bruce Banner * David Kaye - Tony Stark/Iron Man * Terry Klassen - Impossible Man * Scott McNeil - Annihilus * Colin Murdock - Willie Lumpkin * Peter New - Rupert the Geek * John Novak - Supreme Intelligence * Mark Oliver - Cmd. Kl'rt/Super-Skrull * John Payne - Hank Pym/Ant-Man * Alvin Sanders - Phillip Master/Puppet Master * Rebecca Shoichet - Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk, Squirrel Girl * Venus Terzo - Lucia von Bardas * Lee Tockar - Terminus International Broadcast Category:Fantastic Four television series Category:TV Shows Category:French children's animated action television series Category:French children's animated adventure television series Category:French children's animated science fiction television series Category:Canadian children's animated action television series Category:Canadian children's animated adventure television series Category:Canadian children's animated science fiction television series Category:American children's animated action television series Category:American children's animated adventure television series Category:American children's animated science fiction television series Category:American children's animated superhero television series Category:Cartoon Network original programs Category:Animated television series based on Marvel Comics Category:Works by Christopher Yost Category:Toonami Category:YTV shows Category:Marvel Animation Category:Cartoon Network Category:Nicktoons Category:RTÉ Category:RTÉ One Category:RTÉ Two Category:YTV Category:Boomerang Category:Boomerang From Cartoon Network Category:Unnamed Cartoon Cartoons Block